Embark on Fate's Journey
Chapter 1: So Many Moons Later The cat must embark on a great journey when the moon is full, the river is flooded, and the trees are still bare of leaves. It will be long and dangerous, it will most likely end in fear and hurt, but she will be protected with the Heart of an Adventurer, good friends, and her faith. The journey will be difficult, but it will save her clan. Rowanfall shifted in her sleep. ... must embark on a great journey when the moon is full, the river is flooded, and the trees are still bare of leaves... She rolled over in her nest. ...end in fear and hurt... Rowanfall tossed and turned violently, scattering the moss in her nest. ...fear and hurt... fear.... hurt... end in fear and hurt... Rowanfall burst awake, panting. She had been dreaming about that dream she had had when StarClan had given her her medicine cat name. Four moons ago, in late Leaf-fall, her mentor, Berryblossom had died. This left Rowanfall the only medicine cat of WindClan, with only an apprentice name, and limited knowledge of herbal remedies. She had gone to StarClan to receive her medicine cat name, and during so had been told she must embark on a great journey on the first full moon of Newleaf. Not only that, but to help her along the journey they had given her the Heart of an Adventurer, in the form of a pink heart-shaped patch on her haunch. She had also found out that Swiftstream, a RiverClan warrior, had killed Berryblossom on a bet from his clanmate. She had kept this secret, although she had found it hard to hold her tongue at the Gatherings. Rowanfall padded across the den and into the herb store. It was cut out of a hillside and the walls were lined with pebbles and cuts that she could easily store herbs in. The store smelled wonderful, and it always soothed Rowanfall to be in this room. She missed her friend, Acornpaw, who had been exiled. Even though she saw him almost every day, it seemed forbidden that she should see him. Of course, it was forbidden. He was living in a cave in the side of the gorge, so nobody but Rowanfall had ever found him. She had been taking lessons from Acornpaw, who knew much more about herbs than she did. Rowanfall padded on, through the herb store, and into another room. In this room were three gently snoozing cats in comfortable mossy nests with just a hint of sickness in the air. In the center of the room was a crystal clear pool. Rowanfall padded to the edge of the pool and gazed into it. Her own deep, blue eyes gazed back at her. She had long brown fur, pale ginger paws and tail, a white tuft on her chest, and, of course, the pink heart-shaped patch on her haunch. "R-Rowanfall?" a sleepy voice murmured. Rowanfall jumped and turned around to see one of the three sick cats in the nests was looking at her. It was a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes that blinked slowly at the medicine cat. "Yes, Heathernose?" Rowanfall asked. This tom was Heathernose, one of the two kits that Rowanfall had grown up with. The other one was Featherstorm, Heathernose's sister. "What are you doing up?" Heathernose asked, standing and padding up to her. All the sick cats had had Greencough, but were healing nicely. "I was having a bad dream." Rowanfall meowed simply. "Do you need anything?" "Well, I'm fine." Heathernose meowed, looking disappointed that his friend wouldn't share her bad dream with him. "But if you must get me something, my throat's a bit dry." Rowanfall nodded. "I'll get you some honey." As she passed through the herb store, Rowanfall saw the moon shining into the den. As she looked up at the claw-scratch moon, she realized that after moons of wondering, it would be time to take action soon. Newleaf had just begun, and it was half a moon until she must start her journey. She reached into a jagged cut in the dirt walls and pulled out a leaf with a honeycomb wrapped inside it. I wonder why Heathernose is always worried about me... she wondered as she padded back into the healing room. Chapter 2: Heathernose's Confession "Rowanfall, my leg aches!" whined Milkpelt. The young white tom was limping towards the medicine cat. He had sprained his right foreleg the other day when he was chasing after a rabbit and fell into an old badger den. "You're such a kit." Rowanfall sighed, "Do you need poppy seeds?" Milkpelt nodded and looked at his leg. Rowanfall had healed it the best she could, but he would still be off his paws for at least a week. He was probably just annoying Rowanfall for fun, because he was so bored. Rowanfall padded into the herb store and grabbed a poppy head. She shook it and a few tiny black seeds spilled out. She put the poppy head back up licked her paw, and stepped on the tiny seeds to pick them up. She padded back to the healing den and pawed a small seed to him. "What would this clan do without me?" she wondered while she was returning to the medicine den. She froze when she realized what she had said. What would the clan do without her? Rowanfall padded across the moors of WindClan. The sun was beating on her pelt, but she didn't race for shade. She needed the sun. She had been in the Medicine den for so long; she needed the fresh air and sunlight. Heathernose was padding far behind her, gaining his strength after his sickness. "See?" Heathernose quickened his pace until he was beside Rowanfall's side. "I'm fine. Can I return to warrior duties now?" Rowanfall smiled at his eagerness. "You look fine and you haven't coughed in a full sunrise. You can return to warrior duties, but don't strain yourself." Heathernose continued walking with Rowanfall across the warm moors. "It's so warm, it's unusual for Newleaf." "I know." Rowanfall raised her head to the sky and saw the cloudless azure sky glowing with heat. "It will get cold at night. I'll have to leave at night, I'm not looking forward to the full mo-" Rowanfall suddenly stopped. She had been thinking aloud! "Leaving?" Heathernose stopped dead and looked at Rowanfall with wide, panicked eyes. "Night? What are you talking about?" "I- it's nothing." Rowanfall faltered. She hadn't planned on telling any of her clan about her journey until she had to leave! "Tell me, Rowanfall!" Heathernose demanded. "Well," She was trying to come up with a lie, but nothing came to mind. She sighed and decided to tell the truth. "I got a prophecy telling me I must leave." She continued to tell Heathernose all about her dream with StarClan. Heathernose was silent for several moments after Rowanfall stopped talking. Then his fur brushed up and he hissed, "How could you do this to me?!" "What?" Rowanfall stepped back in sudden fear as Heathernose hissed at her. "You're leaving, possibly forever!" Heathernose spat, "I could never see you again!" "What are you so upset about, Heathernose?" Rowanfall asked. The dark tabby tom advanced on her angrily. "First you become a medicine cat, now you're going to leave forever, why are you doing this?" "Because StarClan demanded it!" Rowanfall snapped. Heathernose's anger evaporated immediately, he stepped back and continued walking. He turned his head back and called back over his shoulder, "It's just, I... I have feelings for you." then he turned back and bounded over the nearest hilltop out of sight. Chapter 3: The Owl Rowanfall stared after Heathernose. Feelings... for… me? "Harsh." Rowanfall jumped as a voice come out from behind her. She turned to see Larkfeather, a light brown queen, padding up behind her. "Larkfeather?" Rowanfall blinked, then she realized what she and Heathernose had been talking about. "How much did you hear?" Larkfeather dipped her head. "All of it." But when she saw the look in Rowanfall's eyes she meowed, "But I won't tell anyone. If StarClan wants you to leave then who am I to stop you?" "What are you doing out of camp?" Rowanfall asked Larkfeather, glancing at her big belly. "I'm allowed to go for a walk, aren't I?" Larkfeather swiped at Rowanfall playfully. Rowanfall smiled, then turned and continued walking on. She stopped and gazed at the place where Heathernose had disappeared. "What's wrong?" Larkfeather asked, following the medicine cat. "I never knew..." Rowanfall murmured, as if to herself. "But I guess I would have said... I have feelings for him too..." Larkfeather looked horrified for a moment, then gathered herself. "You can't take him as a mate! You're a medicine cat!" "Don't worry." Rowanfall snapped, "I wouldn't do something so stupid as to mate with someone I would be leaving." "What about the Medicine Cat Code?" "I don't care about the Medicine Cat Code." The medicine cat sighed. And, with that, Rowanfall raced off, leaving Larkfeather looking stunned. Rowanfall had been running for a long time. She was heading for the gorge; Acornpaw might provide some comfort. She had her eyes closed and was sprinting as fast as she could when she tripped over something soft. Rowanfall thudded onto the ground. She rubbed her hurting head with her paw, then shook her head to clear it. What had she tripped over? She stood and padded over to where she had tripped. She found a light brown and white pile of feathers. She poked it tentatively with one claw, and it moved. She jumped back in fear and raced behind the nearest shelter- a patch of heather. Two large wings rose from the pile of feathers and waved twice, lifting the creature onto its hind legs. It was light brown with big, darker brown wings, white underbelly, black, round eyes, a beak that curved off its head, and a heart-shaped face. This creature appeared to be female. She was about as tall as Rowanfall was when the Medicine cat stood on her hind legs. "Ow, what hit me?" the creature wondered, stumbling around. This creature speaks cat! Rowanfall gasped, and the strange feathery creature seemed to hear her. The creature waddled over and stopped right beside the patch of heather where Rowanfall was hiding. "Oh, hello cat!" the creature chirred, "My name's Heartface!" Rowanfall started shaking. Why was this thing so cheerful? "W-w-w-hat a-are you?" she asked shakily. Heartface looked surprised. "Why, I'm an owl!" "An owl?" Rowanfall had heard of owls, but had never seen one. They usually stayed in ThunderClan territory. "What are you doing here?" "Err..." Heartface turned her head all the way back and looked around. "Good question." "You don't know why you're here?" Rowanfall asked, curious. "No idea in the slightest." Heartface turned her head back to Rowanfall. "I just crashed here. I was never a good flier." "I thought owls were great fliers." "Not me." Heartface spread her wings, revealing the left wing- which was crimpled. "I fell out of my nest when I was young." "Well, you should get back to your nest." Rowanfall meowed, "It's not safe for night bird to be out here." Suddenly, Rowanfall noticed something. It was the middle of the day! "Wait, why were you flying at Sunhigh?" "Heh heh, that's a long story." Heartface chirped. She looked around at the sun and sighed. "I don't even know where my nest is." "You're completely lost?" Rowanfall asked. "Yep." "Well, over there," Rowanfall flicked her tail towards the gorge, "you cross a gorge, then there will be a river running off into the territory. Keep flying over the river and you'll find a forest. You can live there." "Um... hello?" Heartface wiggled her bent wing, "Can't fly. At least, not far." Rowanfall rolled her eyes. "I'll walk you there." Chapter 4: Half Moon Rowanfall stared up at the moon. It was half full- she would be traveling to the Moonstone before long. It also meant that the time for her to leave on her journey was nearing. "Hello, Kitty!" came a delighted hoot. Rowanfall jumped, and she saw a heart-shaped face peek down from above. Heartface flapped clumsily on her messed-up wing and landed softly on the ground beside Rowanfall. "What are you doing here, Heartface?" Rowanfall snapped. She had spent last night sneaking around ThunderClan territory until she had found a safe place for Heartface. What was she doing here? What if the clan attacked her? Owls were a threat to cats, they would eat kits. They weren't much of a threat to WindClan, they usually stayed in the forest, but she was sure that WindClan would still attack Heartface. "I wanted to come visit you." Heartface smacked the medicine cat playfully with her crippled wing. "Can't I visit a friend?" "The Clans see owls as a threat!" Rowanfall whispered, "You're lucky everyone's asleep!" "Sorry, Rowanfall." Heartface looked crestfallen. Rowanfall sighed. "I'll be leaving soon to travel to the Moonstone, you can accompany me." Rowanfall flicked her tail for Heartface to wait while she went to get traveling herbs. She emerged moments later after eating the traveling herbs and slipped out of camp, Heartface waddling after her. "I've seen you fly, so why did you say you couldn't fly before?" Rowanfall asked the owl, who was trying her best to keep up. "I was taught to fly by an old owl in my hometown, Alder. He broke his wing, too, and taught me how to cope with it." Heartface sighed. "But I wasn't able to master it before-" she cut off and hooted cheerfully again, "Well, I just can't fly far or high. The trick is to try and put more force on the better wing." "Nice." Rowanfall looked ahead and padded on. "Do you hunt?" "Not very well." Heartface looked at a nearby rustling bush. "I'm a noisy flyer, so when I dive they either hear me or I crash and they run away." "Then how do you live on your own?" Rowanfall asked. "I don't, usually." Heartface flapped her wings and lifted herself a few inches off the ground. "There's a Thunderpath not far from here. We should hurry while the traffic's low." Chapter 5: Love Strikes at the Worst Time Rowanfall slipped back into camp as the sun rose. Heartface was high above, watching her. The Medicine Cat looked around, and saw only Fallowstretch awake. She greeted him, then grabbed a big mouse from the pile. It wasn't very often that mice ventured into WindClan territory, but Rowanfall did rather like the taste of them. She dragged the mouse into her den, then, when Fallowstretch's back was turned, slipped out of a hole in the camp wall. She used her claws to slice huge chunks of meat off, then motioned with her tail for Heartface to come down. The Barn Owl landed and started eating the meat hungrily. "Thank you so much, Rowanfall!" Heartface hooted. She looked at her left, mangled wing. "It hurt, flying up there for so long. Is there a place nearby I can sleep for the day?" Rowanfall thought. She was angry that she had to give clan prey to an owl, but her conscience was nagging at her ever since she had found out that Heartface couldn't hunt. She looked at her den. Hm.... No cat was staying in the Healing den right now... "Come with me." Rowanfall flicked her tail. She snuck Heartface through the hole in the camp wall, made sure that no cat saw her, then shoved her into the den. "Back here." Rowanfall meowed, pushing the big Barn Owl through the tiny opening. "you can stay here until nightfall." Rowanfall meowed. "Rowanfall?" came a call from the entrance to the den. The brown she-cat sighed and padded into the main part of the Medicine den. The cat waiting for her was Heathernose. "Rowanfall, I'm...I'm sorry about how I snapped yesterday." he mumbled, looking embarrassed. "I didn't mean it. Except... Except the part about having feelings for you." Rowanfall was taken aback. She hadn't expected this. She thought about her reply, then padded over to Heathernose. "I'm… glad." she meowed softly, "Because I have feelings for you too." Heathernose's different emotions played across his face. First confused, then happy, then sad. "But... it doesn't matter. Medicine cats can't have mates… and... you'll be leaving soon." "Full Moon isn't for another eight sunrises, at least." Rowanfall pointed out, "Let's spend all the time together that we can. Just, in private. Okay?" "Okay." Heathernose purred and rubbed his fur against Rowanfall's, and their tails entwined, even for just a moment. Then they broke apart. "We can go for a walk later." Rowanfall meowed. "For now, I need to check on Larkfeather. She's close to kitting." Chapter 6: Medicine Cat Desperately Needed! Rowanfall and Heathernose sat at the edge of the gorge. Far below, the river rushed and splashed. The sun was setting, and the two sat side-by-side, tails entwined. Suddenly, a voice called out and both cats jumped in surprise. Rowanfall fell off the side of the gorge, but Heathernose steadied her. "It's okay, it's just me." a dark brown tom appeared. Rowanfall instantly recognized him. "Acornpaw!" Rowanfall raced to greet her old friend. "I thought you were exiled!" Heathernose gasped. "Well, I was." Acornpaw meowed guiltily. "I don't technically live on WindClan territory." "He lives in the gorge." Rowanfall explained. "Please don't tell anyone, Heathernose." Heathernose blinked and stared into the face of the cat he loved. "I won't." he meowed. "It is only a few sunrises until the full moon, Rowanfall." Acornpaw meowed, "Are you ready?" "Just a few things left." Rowanfall meowed. "I'll need to tell the clan I'm leaving, and we'll need a new medicine cat. I don't have the time to train one, and the clan doesn't need another medicine cat who doesn’t know as much as they're supposed to." Rowanfall looked at the ground. It was of great shame to her that she wasn't a very experienced medicine cat. "Well, I can't help you." Acornpaw meowed. "I'll see you." "Wait!" Rowanfall meowed, suddenly getting an idea. "Come with us back to camp." The brown she-cat padded ahead with Heathernose at her side and Acornpaw trailing along in the back. Rowanfall caught the look in Heathernose's eye, and meowed, "Don't worry, there's still four sunrises. We’ll have plenty of time." Chapter 7:The Acorn Has Returned Rowanfall padded into camp with Acornpaw and Heathernose behind her. She scanned the cats in the camp and soon her eyes found a golden tabby tom. "Blazestar!" She called, padding over to the leader. "I wish to speak to the clan." Rowanfall told Blazestar. "What do you need to say?" Blazestar asked, blinking in surprise. "It's important." Rowanfall meowed simply. Blazestar nodded and Rowanfall leaped up onto a boulder. Blazestar followed her. "All cats old enough to catch prey please gather here!" he called. "Our medicine cat has an important message for the clan." There was an anxious buzzing. "Was there a prophecy from StarClan?" Pricklepelt asked. "Is something wrong?" Milkpelt asked. "Impending doom? Dead cat?" Pantherfur guessed. "I have received a prophecy from StarClan! It means that I must embark on a long journey and leave this clan." She didn't wait for the outcries from her clanmates, "This means WindClan will be left without a Medicine Cat, and I have no time to train an apprentice. The only other cat around here who has been taught by a medicine cat and has a full knowledge of herbs is," Rowanfall flicked her tail at Acornpaw, whom nobody had noticed yet, "Acornpaw." "Acornpaw!" gasped almost the whole clan. Most cats started growling, except Larkfeather, whom raced up to the boulder to greet her exiled brother. She stopped short when Milkpelt blocked her with a paw. "He is no bad cat." Rowanfall continued. "I know this. I know that Blazestar has exiled him, but we will be traveling to the Moonstone on the day I leave. If StarClan accepts him, he will be your medicine cat. If not, WindClan may be in the paws of StarClan." Rowanfall hopped off the boulder and padded to her den, a weight heavy on her shoulders. She knew there was no way she could convince the clan to trust Acornpaw, but it was really their only hope. Chapter 8: Leaving Rowanfall, Acornpaw and Heathernose sat in the Moonstone chamber. Rowanfall had brought Heathernose so she could say a last goodbye before leaving. Heathernose had accepted, as he had not been chosen to go to the Gathering anyway. Rowanfall stepped forward and addressed the moon high above. "I, Rowanfall , medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons." she looked at Acornpaw. "Acornpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Acornpaw nodded. "I do." Rowanfall continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Acornpaw, from this moment you will be known as Acornheart. StarClan honors your strength of spirit and your tenacity, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WindClan." Acornheart purred with joy and padded forward to share dreams with StarClan. Rowanfall looked at Heathernose, who had a sad look in his eyes, and flicked her tail for him to wait. She padded forward and touched her nose to the cool stone. Rowanfall sat on the rolling moors of StarClan. It seemed empty. Then she spotted a white and black tom racing towards her. He was soon joined by the leader before Blazestar, Onestar, Berryblossom and an old deputy of WindClan, Burnleaf. "You must embark on your journey today, young one." Onestar meowed. "You must leave to help your clan." Berryblossom meowed. "We'll be by your side the whole time." meowed Snowcrystal and Palesnow, appearing from behind Berryblossom. "I'll miss my clan, but I must leave, I must go on this journey." Rowanfall meowed. An image of Heathernose appeared in the back of her mind, but she pushed it away. It was not the will of StarClan. Rowanfall blinked her eyes open to find that it was still nighttime. Heathernose was still sitting beside the entrance to the chamber and Acornheart was still asleep. Rowanfall padded towards the tabby warrior. "I'll miss you, Heathernose." Rowanfall meowed, rubbing her pelt into his. "I love you, but I need to go. It is the will of StarClan." "I love you too." Heathernose meowed, grief matting his voice. "We’ll be together again, in StarClan.” Rowanfall purred, then turned and padded through the darkness. She felt as though a part of her heart had been ripped out, but there was nothing she could do now. She saw light up ahead, and padded faster. She needed to get started on this journey. She felt the pelts of Snowcrystal and Palesnow on either side of her, guiding her out... SMACK! Rowanfall fell back into the darkness, rubbing her head with a paw. She had collided with a familiar feathery figure. "Heartface!” she gasped, trying to get her air back after being thrown back from the collision. "Oh, hey, kitty-bud!" Heartface hooted, looking as happy as can be. "What are you doing out here?" "I need to leave." She meowed, standing on her paws and padding into the moonlight. "I'm going on a journey." "Oh! Oh! Can I go? I don't really have a home anyways!" Heartface asked, looking excited. Rowanfall wondered how this owl could be so cheerful when she felt so terrible. "Why not? I could use some company." Rowanfall padded away from Mothermouth, the owl trotting on stick-legs by her side. Chapter 9: The Journey Has Begun Rowanfall and Heartface kept walking until they had left the abandoned territories that were deserted because of the Gathering. As the sun started to tint the horizon pink, Rowanfall started to feel tired. She also noticed Heartface's pace slowing. They both needed some rest. "Let's stop by that stream." Rowanfall meowed, pointing at a stream nearby. There was a tree with a hollow in the base where Rowanfall could sleep, and, if Heartface was up to the task of flying, Heartface could sleep on one of the branches. "I'll hunt; there may be something I can hunt here." Rowanfall hopped onto a stone and over the stream. there was a big empty field, and she saw a Twolegplace on the edge. She growled with frustration. That meant that the rabbits were probably pets to Twolegs! Rowanfall suddenly noticed a small rabbit munching on a carrot. She looked around the empty field- no Twolegs around. That meant it probably wasn't a pet. She crouched behind a bush and waited for the perfect moment. She peeked through the bush, got ready to pounce, then sprang. She landed a tail-length away from the rabbit, alerting it, but didn't give up. She raced after the white rodent, and soon it was under her claws. She purred. She had found it strangely easy to hunt the rabbit. She padded back to the stream with the prey. She saw Heartface waiting for her on a low branch. She dropped the rabbit below. "You can have it!" She called up to the Barn Owl. "I'll hunt tomorrow. I'm not that hungry anyway." And, wanting to avoid a dance of Heartface insisting that Rowanfall take the prey, the brown she-cat scraped some moss from the base of the tree and slipped into the hollow. She made herself a nest and drifted off to sleep. She wished that Heathernose was by her side. It wouldn't be the first time. The End Category:Fanfiction Category:Rowanfall's Fanfiction